


Morning Sickness

by kleiner_teufel



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Mild) cum play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Implied Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Language, NaruSasu - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Discovery, Smut, What-If, ninjaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleiner_teufel/pseuds/kleiner_teufel
Summary: Naruto realizes he made a big mistake in a bright winter morning, with Sasuke still on his skin and Hinata standing at his door.





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I have to thank sasu--hime for putting up with me and fixing my mistakes. Thanks a lot pal.

The whole week Naruto had been excited: Sasuke was coming back to town.

It had been a little over one year since Sasuke left on his journey to make peace with himself and see the world, and Naruto had almost gotten use to his gruff and concise letters so far. He ought to admit that, even in flesh and blood, Sasuke wasn’t exactly a man of many words or warm tales, but at least his eyes were so expressive that they usually did the talking.

Naruto missed him.

To be perfectly honest, at first he had been quite angered by Sasuke’s abrupt decision to leave when the former rogue-ninja had been pardoned. Naruto had spent three years of his life trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, to convince him that there was a place for him in the village. Sasuke had stayed only for the meager period of probation, ten months or so, most of which were spent in the hospital or in the almost complete isolation of the ANBU quarters.

Only when Sasuke had opened up with him telling him the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, Naruto had  finally understood. Still, watching his straight back as he marched away for the umpteenth time had been very difficult.

He had respected his friend’s decision to travel alone, and never tried to force his companionship on him. Well, truth to be told, he had followed him silently for a while - just to make sure he didn’t get into trouble, you know. He hadn’t joined him, though, only took a peek - or a couple of them -  from the distance. And all the other times where he pinpointed the Uchihas location using the link between their chakras didn’t really count as invading Sasuke’s private space, did they?

In any case, it wasn’t important at the moment, because Sasuke was coming back, and Naruto was ecstatic. The amount of electric energy running through his veins at the simple thought of having Sasuke close by was incredible. Naruto had bounced around like a molecule going haywire for nothing short of five days, trying to expend some of the additional excitement, and he hadn’t been able to sleep the previous night.

And now here he was, sitting on the top of Konoha’s monumental gate, dangling his legs back and forth in the air like a child.

It was almost eight in the morning and Sasuke, the punctual asshole that he was, ought to be only minutes away. Naruto had been sitting on top of the gate waiting for him since long before the sun rose, but he would deny with Izumo and Kotetsu that he had done it with a purpose.

It was a nice winter day, the clear sky allowing a pale, raising sun to warm up the air pleasantly. It was still cool though and Naruto had forgotten to wear gloves, his mind clouded by anticipation and joy, with the result that the top part of his fingers was gradually turning a creepy shade of purple.

Slowly, he curled the stingy digits, balling his hands into fists, and relaxed them again, trying to increase the circulation of blood into the appendages. His quiet breath formed puffy clouds of moisture in front of his face, immediately dispersed into the light morning breeze.

And then he felt it, the familiar pull of enthralling chakra that could solely mean Sasuke was there, and Naruto’s attention automatically shifted from the frozen fingers into his lap to the forest a hundred of meters in front of him. His azure gaze was steady on the place were the main path to Konoha East came out of the trees, his heart beating faster than it should have. Naruto could feel it in his ears, so intense that it covered up the soft rustling of the evergreen leaves.

Naruto’s breath hitched when Sasuke emerged, tall and almost entirely covered up with a cozy looking wool-poncho, his face as pale as the snow that was forecasted in Konoha the next few days.

His hair was longer than Naruto remembered, reaching Sasuke’s shoulders and covering up part of his forehead in rebellious bangs, but his face was something Naruto could recognize in the darkness.

Unconsciously, Naruto’s lips tilted up into a fond smile, his heart still pounding and emotion swelling in his chest.

Sasuke was quick in spotting him, as was to be expected from him, and even from the distance Naruto felt his stomach jump the moment they made eye contact.

Sasuke was back.

Naruto had to resist the impulse of jumping down of the gate and run to him, his fingers gripping the wooden structure in the effort of sitting still.

He wanted to hug him.

There was a part of him that was hurt from the emptiness left by Sasuke’s departure and desperately craved any sort of physical contact to soothe the ache. Naruto fought the childish need, feeling awkward about it and trying to suppress the emotion at finally seeing his friend in person.

He let Sasuke walk quietly to him, the man’s elegant strolling almost hypnotizing.

They looked at each other for a long minute, eye to eye, Sasuke’s pretty face tilted up in Naruto’s direction like a sunflower. His luscious front locks slipped to the side of his forehead, fully exposing his eyes, the purple of the rinnegan in sharp contrast with the blackness of Sasuke’s natural eye color.

“Hi asshole,” Naruto finally spoke, his attentive gaze unwavering.

Sasuke’s lips tilted faintly in his custom shy smile, an expression of emotion that was difficult to spot for those not accustomed to his demeanor.

“Nice to see you again.”

Inky hair fluttered in the wind, Sasuke’s cheekbones and nose coloring in a pinkish hue.

“Likewise,” he muttered, and there was affection in his voice.

Naruto’s grin stretched further and he jumped down from the gate in front of Sasuke.

“Kakashi is waiting for you and my ass is getting cold, so I guess we better move.”

Sasuke arched one of his fine eyebrows, a spark of amusement glinting in his eyes.

“...We?” he inquired neutrally, not making any movement to follow.

Naruto puffed his cheeks in a mixture of embarrassment and endearment.

“Yes, asshole, ‘we’. I am to escort you to the Hokage’s office.”

It was a lie. Naruto hadn’t received any such a duty, he simply was too excited to be in his friend’s company to let go of him again this soon.

Sasuke lifted both eyebrows and scowled in a typical Sasuke fashion, but somehow he kept giving off calm and affectionate vibes.

“I know the way to the Hokage tower, dumbass,” he muttered, his feet automatically moving toward Konoha’s gate.

Naruto scrambled to follow him, both his hands reaching behind his head as a way to hide his awkwardness. He was a terrible liar, and both he and Sasuke knew.

Afterall, some things never changed.

 

Many things had changed while Sasuke was away, and Naruto couldn’t wait to be alone with him to catch up.

Scratching his cheek, he tilted his head to look with impatience at the closed door of Kakashi’s office where Sasuke had disappeared a good twenty minutes before. The office which, soon enough, was going to be his.

Naruto was next in line to become Hokage and Kakashi had been methodically instructing him on his future duties and responsibilities for more than three months so far. Naruto still hadn’t talked about this with Sasuke, mainly because he was unsure how to feel about it. In a way, now that the many obligations were falling upon him, he felt too young and not ready to be charged with all of them. He wasn’t exactly sure he liked all those bureaucracy and diplomatic obligations either.

He sighed, fidgeting in the chair he took a seat in.

Together with his engagement with Hinata, his new role as Hokage-on-the-making had changed his daily routine entirely, and he was ashamed to admit he was feeling quite overwhelmed. Naruto had told Sasuke right away that he was going to marry a Hyuga, when his veins were still bubbling in excitement for the news, but he had never received an answer to that particular letter. Not even a short message of congratulations or a question on how it all happened.

The memory made him pout in faint disappointment. He was sure Sasuke had been incredibly busy himself, and had many news of his own he wanted to talk with Naruto about.

Naruto sighed and shuffled his feet on the marble floor of the waiting room. There was a weird sensation scratching inside his chest, a strange itching that covered up some sort of dull pain, but Naruto dismissed it as a symptom of the cold he was surely catching for sitting outside underdressed the most part of the night.

The door of Kakashi’s office discretely creaked open and Sasuke came outside, his poncho well folded and draped over his only forearm.

Naruto took a second to look at him, taking note of how his figure was still lean but seemed to have filled up in a healthy, athletic build. It was a small relief that made Naruto smile. The months spent in the hospital and the imprisonment after his comeback, when Sasuke was still treated as a criminal, had taken a toll on his friend’s physical shape, reducing him to the scrawny shadow of his previous self. Now everything seemed back to how it should be, and even Sasuke's skin and hair looked healthy, practically glimmering in the tilted sunrays filtering from the window.

“What is it?” Sasuke’s low voice inquired.

Naruto blinked, realizing he’d been staring. He scratched his bandaged arm self consciously, his gaze not daring to meet Sasuke’s eyes.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, eyes focused on the empty sleeve of Sasuke’s traditional shirt. His fingers gripped the bandaged wrist of his reconstructed arm and paused there.

He had gotten his right arm back shortly after Sasuke left and had learnt to use it almost to perfection, to the point that there was no difference with his real limb. He had asked Sasuke if he was interested in getting his left arm back too several times, but his friend always refused. Naruto thought that he could convince him to say yes, though.

Grinning to himself, he finally mustered the courage to raise his eyes and meet his friend’s, a small chuckle escaping him as he saw Sasuke’s confused expression.

“Hey,” he called, his voice rough but incredibly soft.

“Wanna spar?”

Sasuke blinked owlishly, a hint of surprise showing in his eyes before being replaced by a dangerous sparkle. His lips curved into a predatory grin.

“Sure.”

 

It was turning out harder than Naruto had thought. Despite knowing Sasuke and his fighting skills very well, and therefore not being stupid enough to underestimate him, the progress that Sasuke had made was nothing short of incredible. Even lacking one arm, he was every bit as fast and lethal as Naruto remembered from their last fight at the Valley of the End, likely even better.

Not anymore clouded by rage and resentment, Sasuke struck with such precision and grace Naruto had never witnessed in any other ninja before, not even in the highly praised Itachi.

Naruto had risked to have his ass handed over at least three or four times, barely managing to evade a blow that would have been deadly in a different context.

They weren’t even using Ninjutsu, restraining themselves to Taijutsu with minimal use of chakra, and they had almost destroyed Naruto’s favourite training field in the outskirt of town, all of that in less than three hours of training.

Sasuke lashed out with his sword, aiming for Naruto’s right shoulder, and Naruto quickly crouched on his knees to dodge, spinning on himself and gaining momentum to throw a roundhouse kick aimed at Sasuke’s temple, which was easily dodged.

He growled in irritation at how simple Sasuke made everything seem, the normally stoic bastard grinning - actually grinning - at him in satisfaction to rile him up.

All the awkward tension that had been sitting between them since their meeting at the gate was now forgotten in favor of positive rivalry and competition.

Fighting with Sasuke always did that. Naruto couldn’t say that Sasuke’s movements were familiar - fuck they obviously were not. The asshole never stopped training and learning, and every single time they faced each other it was a challenge for Naruto to figure him out.

The adrenaline running through his veins and the sense of elation making his body lighter were extremely familiar, however. With faint mortification, Naruto acknowledged that he was only this high and focused when he was fighting Sasuke.

He avoided another lunge, extracting a kunai from his pouch and throwing a series of punches that managed to take the Uchiha by surprise and disarm him.

Naruto lived for the intensity of Sasuke’s eyes on him, and how attentively they followed every movement while they were dancing around each other.

He dropped the kunai to the floor and started attacking with punches and kicks in quick succession, aiming for Sasuke’s weaker point - the top left side of his body.

His friend managed to block and dodge all of them but was forced to retreat, jumping back with an elegant backflip and a somersault.

They stared at each other from the short distance between them, panting hard from exertion, bodies still in fighting stance.

“Damn, no chakra is shit,” Naruto complained, earning a disapproving snort from his friend. “I am sweating like a pig and look like I am about to die while you’re standing there all fresh and charming,” he pouted, the indirect praise easily slipping from his lips.

And Sasuke - that jerk - had the gall to wink at him, a mischievous, small smirk painted on his lips.

Naruto actually felt his cheeks heating up, taken aback by the flirtatious nature of the gesture, but he still gently gave him the middle finger for good measure.

“Come on, dead last,” Sasuke incited him, making a small inviting sign with two fingers. “Last round. No weapons.”

Naruto nodded shortly, taking in a deep breath.

They lashed at each other at the same time, Naruto paying close attention to Sasuke’s body language. He noticed how his friend was preparing to hit the right side of his chest from the front and he was ready to dodge, but at the very last minute Sasuke changed his plan and jumped over Naruto, flipping in the air above him and kicking out to hit the back of his neck.

Without consciously knowing how, Naruto managed to move fast enough and block the blow, gripping Sasuke’s ankle for the briefest moment and unbalancing him slightly in his landing. He then proceeded to take advantage of this lucky opening with a series of fast, well aimed hits across Sasuke’s upper body, one of which - low on the right side of his ribcage - slipped through his friend’s defence. Sasuke flinched, slightly hissing in pain and surprise, and Naruto kicked him at the ankles, making him tumble - still gracefully - to the dusty ground.

Naruto didn’t even cheer for his victory, too drained to do anything but drop to the ground beside Sasuke, arms and legs spread open like a star. He was still breathing heavily, the chilly air smelling like sweat and scraping his throat as it descended in his lungs.

“I hate you…” he murmured, closing his eyes to block out the sun rays hitting his face.

It was another lie, but one they were both comfortable with.

He heard Sasuke shift by his side.

“Same.” his friend’s low voice answered him.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, opening his eyes to look at the dead-serious expression on Sasuke’s face. He was almost going to believe him - almost - when he spotted the playful glint in Sasuke’s eyes.  He kicked out at him gently, nudging his foot against sasuke’s calf.

“Asshole,” he reprimanded without any bite, and Sasuke’s face cracked.

They both started laughing like kids.

The sound of Sasuke’s carefree laugh was unfamiliar and unexpected, affecting Naruto in weird and warming ways. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Sasuke’s smiling face, his body and soul relishing the sight, and a weird sensation of fulfillment took over his heart.

Sasuke’s mismatched eyes were also contemplating Naruto, and nothing was able to escape them as always, Sharingan or not.

“You’ve been staring at me the whole day,” he gently commented, and Naruto didn’t find it in him to deny the truth.

“That smile looks good on you,” was all he could say, and he was being one hundred percent honest and self indulgent.

Sasuke’s gaze intensified, almost as if he was trying to sort out whether Naruto’s compliment was intended or if he was simply fucking with him. In the end, a barely-there blush appeared on Sasuke’s cheekbones and he closed his eyes, his face looking oddly relaxed and at peace.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and Naruto was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Heh.”

Collecting the energy he had left, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position, dusting off some of the coppery dust from his hair and shirt.

Sasuke seemed content enough to lay where he was, eyes still closed, his only hand sitting on his abdomen as if he was relaxing.

“You’re still a great fighter, this I have to admit,” the blond conceded, eyes sliding along Sasuke’s handsome profile, over the heart shaped lips and down the delicate curve of his neck. “Probably the second strongest ninja in the world after me.” he teased.

Sasuke snorted softly.

“You need to get your arm back though,” Naruto subtly tried, not really wanting to argue with his friend about the uncomfortable issue.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, opening  his regular eye to peek at him.

“I only need a shower,” he dismissed calmly, and Naruto shook his head, resigned.

“You surely do. You stink,” he played along, poking Sasuke’s side.

“Says the man who smells like flowers…”

Naruto poked him again.

“Will you think about it, at least?” did he sound that desperately hopeful or was it just his imagination?

Sasuke closed both eyes again. He sighed soundlessly.

“Will do.” it sounded more like a grunt, but Naruto took it for the promise that it was.

Cheerfully he jumped on his feet, dusting off the worst of the dirt from his clothing.

He kicked Sasuke’s foot gently to get his attention, extending a hand to help the other up.

“Come on then, let’s get us clean. My house is right behind the corner,” he answered with a huge grin to his friend’s suspicious gaze.

After a second of hesitation, Sasuke accepted his hand.

 

Seeing Sasuke in Naruto’s clothes was definitely weird, but not the bad kind of weird. They were a little too big for him, as Sasuke had a thinner waist and smaller shoulders, and they were definitely not his style, given Sasuke’s apparent despise for anything that wasn’t white, black or navy blue. Bright ocean-blue and red suited him well enough anyway, complimenting his milky skin perfectly.

“Do you prefer a pair of long pants, maybe?” Naruto had given him shorts, in light of the fact that they were the smaller pair that he owned.

Sasuke stopped rubbing his hair with the fluffy towel Naruto had given him and raised his head to face him.

“They are fine,” he reassured, his lips curving slightly in that little smile of his. “Your place is very warm.”

It was true, but not so much to run around in bermuda and a t-shirt. Still, Sasuke had always been the hottest one of the group - in all the possible meanings of the term - and Naruto had several memories of him training outside in a tee when it was full on winter.

He shrugged his shoulders, closing his wardrobe.

His friend sat gracefully at the end of Naruto’s bed, resuming the difficult task of getting his hair dry. Naruto knew from experience that Sasuke’s hair was super thick and silky, but the other side of the coin was that it took forever to dry completely.

“You are doing it again,” came Sasuke’s voice, laced with faint amusement.

“Doing what?”

Sasuke’s waving hand entered abruptly his field of vision.

“Staring.”

Naruto flinched, immediately averting his gaze from the droplet of water that was running down Sasuke’s pale neck.

“Ugh, I was lost in thought...” he blabbered to save his ass, embarrassment for being caught coloring the tip of his ears.

Sasuke frowned in disbelief but said nothing.

“What is this smell of spices?” he asked instead, sniffing the air as he efficiently resumed his task.

“Dinner.” Naruto provided, heading toward the cramped, little kitchen.

He heard the soft pitter-patter of Sasuke’s feet against the wooden floor following him.

“Are you planning to poison me?” the question was probably meant to be a provocation, but the tone was too gentle for Naruto to take offense.

He stuck out his tongue at Sasuke from above a shoulder.

“I am making green curry,” he explained, stopping in front of the stove to stir the content of one pot. “The sad truth is that I like you too much to poison you, anyway.”

An almost imperceptible gasp - a minimal irregularity in Sasuke’s normal breathing pattern-  came from Naruto’s back, and the blond turned wide-eyed, realizing how his previous statement had sounded. Sasuke stood still beside the kitchen table, the fluffy towel laying on his head, his eyes as big as Naruto’s. When their eyes met Naruto felt his face warming up and he had the impression of seeing some color on Sasuke’s cheeks too.

They both averted their gazes and returned to their previous tasks.

“Since you are here pestering me, retrieve a bottle of sake from the cupboard near the door.” Naruto’s tone was neutral, but he didn’t turn.

The towel was finally deposited on the back of a chair.

“What do you need it for?”

Naruto tilted his head to look at Sasuke this time, a warm smile stretching his lips.

“My best friend just came back after a year of travelling the world. I think a toast is required!”

Sasuke answered the smile with a little one of his own and went to retrieve the requested item and a couple of small ceramic cups.

He set them on the table and poured the beverage directly from the bottle.

“What do we toast to?” he asked, collecting a cup and kindly passing it over to Naruto. The blond accepted it and stopped tending to the food for a second, apparently lost in thought.

Sasuke went to collect his own.

Naruto turned to face his friend, raising the sake in cheers.

“To friendship,” he said.

Sasuke also joined the toast, but his eyes weren’t meeting Naruto’s anymore.

“To friendship,” he agreed, both of them downing the alcohol as it was expected.

Returning his attention to cooking, Naruto couldn’t help the feeling that something was suddenly off. For a moment, a small instant before Sasuke averted his eyes during the toast, Naruto had spotted a glimpse of hurt passing through them. But it was probably just his imagination.

 

They had talked a lot, eaten plenty and drunk quite enough. Now they both were sitting on Naruto’s uncomfortable green sofa, a relic from an ancient past, nursing one last cup of sake and sharing a comfortable silence.

Naruto hadn’t felt this genuinely happy and serene in a long while. Knowing that Sasuke was safe and just doing okay played a big part in his general good mood, but actually he had to admit he had missed the possibility to talk with the man.

Sasuke understood him, Naruto didn’t know any other way to put it. When Sasuke was around, the pang of loneliness and the fear of being misunderstood that accompanied him since childhood magically disappeared.

He had updated Sasuke on various topics, from his new position in the ninja ranking to his advanced training plan, not forgetting about all the news and the gossip of the village. Sasuke had listened attentively and also opened up, sharing some travel experiences, telling him of the people he had met and of the new studies he had decided to pursue.

They had talked about everything, in fact, except of Naruto’s engagement with the Hyuga heiress. Somehow, Naruto had felt uncomfortable at the idea of having that conversation with Sasuke, didn’t matter how much he wanted to share the good news with his best friend.

It was fairly late, all the dishes already washed and the moon shining brightly in the already dark sky.

Sasuke had his head tilted back on the backrest of the sofa, eyes closed, the half empty cup of sake pressed to his chest.

Naruto couldn’t keep his eyes off him, but honestly it was no news. Sasuke had always absorbed all his attention when he was around.

He knew he could draw that face by heart, from the elegant curve of Sasuke’s nose to the graceful shape of his lips, the bottom one plumper, to the aristocratic cut of his cheekbones.

Sasuke’s eyes were his favorite, as they were big, deep and intense.

Long lashes fluttered and they opened up, Sasuke’s head tilting to look at Naruto.

“It’s better if I go,” Sasuke’s voice said, low, almost a whisper. He downed the rest of the sake in one go and sat the cup delicately on the low table close to the sofa.

“I am tired from the journey and still have to rent a room somewhere.”

Naruto blinked the stupor away, suddenly remembering that Sasuke didn’t have his own place in Konoha anymore. He drunk his own sake, standing up to collect Sasuke’s empty cup from the table.

He didn’t like the idea of Sasuke sleeping alone like a foreigner in his hometown. Somehow, it sounded wrong.

“Why don’t you stay overnight, instead?” he asked, heading to the kitchen.

_He wanted Sasuke to stay and he didn’t want it to show on his face._

Barely perceivable shuffling sounds alerted him that he was followed.

“You have done enough for me already,” Sasuke murmured close to his back, and the alcohol must be getting to Naruto, because he sounded somehow shy.

Naruto rested the sake cups in the sink, turning to look at his friend.

“I would like you to stay,” he said this time, not giving a damn at how pleading his eyes probably looked.

Sasuke fidgeted in place, his hand already holding the woolen poncho.

“I don’t want you to sleep on that thing,” he mumbled after a pause, vaguely gesturing in the direction of the relic Naruto called a sofa.

The blond chuckled, amused both by the statement and the disappointed pout on Sasuke’s face.

“Guess we will see if we still fit in my bed, then,” Naruto conceded, unable to hide his joy.

 

Turned out they did. There wasn’t much room to maneuver and when laying on their back side by side they were pressed against each other, but all considered they both had experienced worse. Naruto’s bed was narrow but comfortable, the sheets were silky and smelled like home, partly making up for the embarrassing frog pattern of the comforter.

With bleary eyes already half closed, Naruto watched Sasuke as he shifted on his side to face him, the sheets sliding down his body to expose his long neck and a bit of his shoulder.

He smiled slightly at the view. He hadn’t shared a bed with Sasuke since forever, actually before his friend had left Konoha to join Orochimaru. They were both much smaller back then - and Sasuke’s face was a bit rounder with baby fat and naivety - but the sleepy expression he unconsciously made right before succumbing to sleep was exactly the same, which was nice and nostalgic because a part of Naruto secretly found it very cute.

“You were such a stuck up asshole, back in the day,” Naruto whispered under his breath, a wave of memories from innocent times suddenly washing over him.

Sasuke opened one eye -  the rinnegan - taking in his expression. He smiled a little.

“I was,” he conceded, looking serene and comfortable enough with his admission.

Naruto didn’t expect that, but was happy to find him in a playful mood.

He stretched one arm to poke him.

“You always wanted to have everything under control, always presumed to be the best...”

Sasuke frowned, opening both eyes to level a glare at Naruto.

“That’s not true,” he defended, not looking angered by the insinuation.

“I only thought that I was _better than you_.”

The clarification came together with a teasing smirk of the Uchiha.

Naruto puffed his cheeks faking outrage and poked Sasuke repeatedly under the covers.

His friend slapped the annoying hand away.

“Stop that, it tickles,” he admonished quietly, eyes closing again.

Naruto grinned deviously.

“Oh, does it?”

Feigning ignorance, he poked Sasuke again, receiving an open scowl as a reward.

“I’ll kill you.” the smile in Sasuke’s voice was impossible to miss.

“Uh, I think I’ve already heard that before…” Naruto laughed, and the small smile was back on Sasuke’s lips.

“Fuck you,” Sasuke’s mouth said, but the smile was still there. It had been there the whole day and Naruto loved it. He was already addicted.

Without giving his actions much thought, Naruto leaned in and kissed it.

The whole thing went relatively smooth and easy; Sasuke’s face was just a few inches from his, and finding the right angle only required Naruto to tilt his head slightly.

The contact was soft and warm, their lips fitting together perfectly. A small puff of air escaped Sasuke’s nose, tickling Naruto’s face, and the blond slowly retreated.

Sasuke was looking at him wide eyed, lips still parted and surprise written in capitals over his face.

And then it dawned on him: _he had just kissed Sasuke._

The thing wasn’t that bad per se, Sasuke didn’t avoid it nor did he push him away. And Naruto had wanted to do it… well, _more_ _or_ _less_.

But still - shit - _he had fucking kissed Sasuke_ , his lifetime best friend and the source of half of the troubles he endured in his nineteen years.

Sasuke’s face seemed frozen, not even blinking. He had averted his gaze to avoid eye contact, apparently finding Naruto’s sheets incredibly interesting all in a sudden.

Naruto was starting to feel awkward.

It had been an innocent contact, one that Naruto had sought instinctively as a proof of the affection that tied him to Sasuke.

In the dim light filtering inside his bedroom from the window though, the outstretched silence didn’t feel remotely as comfortable as any other silence between them had ever been.

Naruto started to regret acting on his own desires, mentally berating himself for his impulsiveness. He hadn’t even stopped for a second to consider how Sasuke would have felt after being kissed.

They had worked very hard to bring their friendship to the level of trust it currently was, and Naruto didn’t want to ruin everything for something he did in the spur of the moment. Sasuke was important - so fucking important for him - and the last thing he wanted was for his friend to feel uneasy around him or, even worse, to close himself off again.

Seeing as Sasuke didn’t seem inclined to share whatever thoughts were currently butting in his head, Naruto sunk slowly under the comforter, his hands playing nervously with the material of his pants.

“Uh, listen…” he said, stopping awkwardly to clear his voice. “I am sorry I--” but he couldn’t finish.

Sasuke’s eyes were meeting his own once again, and the intensity of the emotions swelling in them had stolen away any word.

Sasuke shifted slightly toward him, tilting his head up. Theis noses bumped together softly in an eskimo kiss, his friend’s warm breath hitting his lips tantalizingly.

Naruto didn’t move, almost holding his breath in fear of scaring Sasuke away. And then Sasuke’s lids gradually fell closed and he pressed another tender kiss to Naruto’s lips.

They both exhaled and inhaled, breathing each other’s air. The contact prolonged, their lips still not moving, until Sasuke shifted back a little only to lean close again, starting another soft kiss.

It felt...unreal. But not in a bad way.

Naruto’s lips were tingling and there was a small voice in his head that spurred him to tilt his head slightly and part them, trying to deepen the contact.

Sasuke’s pliant lips opened up for him, following his lead, and Naruto tentatively delved his tongue in his friend’s mouth. And oh! - that was different. That was…

Sasuke made a small noise, lips and tongue moving to kiss back.

 _It_ _was_ _overwhelming_.

Very different from any kiss Naruto experienced before. Sasuke was good - but that was to be expected since he had always been gifted at everything - mellow and hot. Every movement he made, every time he coaxed Naruto’s tongue in his own mouth with soft laps, stirred invisible shivers and a whirling of emotions in Naruto’s belly.

Naruto pressed deeper into the kiss, his hands instinctively moving to find Sasuke’s side under the covers.

He touched him and Sasuke moaned softly, shifting even closer, chests pressing against each others and legs intertwining.

Naruto broke the kiss with a wet, lewd sound and immediately started another, one of his hands stroking gently up and down Sasuke’s side and the other sliding behind his friend’s neck.

He remotely realized Sasuke was gripping his shirt, his only hand in between them, keeping them close.

The barely perceivable keening sounds Sasuke was making slid along Naruto’s spine like a caress, eliciting goosebumps, warming up his blood.

It was something new.

Naruto felt his mind disconnecting from any other thought that wasn’t Sasuke and the desire, hot and sticky, building up in his lower belly.

Every kiss only managed to make him want more. More contact, more Sasuke, more or whatever it was they were doing.

Kissing him was refreshing, like drinking cold water after years of unquenched thirst.

One of his hands slid down to grip Sasuke’s exposed hipbone, then left it to follow the curve of his lower back - arched, tonic -  and then, inevitably, kneaded to the round globes of his ass. Sasuke made a sound in Naruto’s mouth, almost a surprised gasp, and arched his back to press his rear in Naruto’s hand, teeth digging gently in Naruto’s bottom lip.

Something happened then, but Naruto wouldn’t know how to describe it. His blood boiled, something in his chest snapped and a demon came out from the place inside of him where he was buried, taking control of his body. He gripped Sasuke’s ass, pressing their bodies together completely, and allowed his fingers to slip in the crack of his friend’s ass from above the clothing. His other hand had found purchase in Sasuke’s thick tresses, yanking them none too gently to open up his friend’s mouth even more.

Sasuke’s hips started rocking against his in small, unconscious movements.

Naruto was turned on. It would have been pointless to deny the obvious.

He wanted Sasuke with a desperation that he only experienced when it was about him. He wanted to claim him, to ravage him, to make him surrender. He wanted Sasuke to open up completely to him so that they could mix together.

He tried to slip his exploring hand in Sasuke’s bermudas, but the palm against his chest pushed him back slightly.

Naruto’s brain was half clouded from the haze of lust, but he wasn’t gone enough to ignore Sasuke’s wishes.

Fighting against his desire, he broke the stream of kisses, moving back a little to give Sasuke some room to breathe.

His friend was panting, lips red and swollen, eyes half mast. Even in the semi-darkness, Naruto could easily spot the blush on his normally pale cheeks.

“You have a girlfriend,” was all he said, in a small, breathless voice.

His eyes were stubbornly not meeting Naruto’s.

Naruto took in a breath, trying to calm down and elaborate a coherent answer. He reached out and shifted a lock of silky black hair behind Sasuke’s ear.

“This is different,” he whispered, kissing Sasuke’s flaming cheek.

He wasn’t lying. He had never felt anything vaguely similar when he was with Hinata. The girl was gorgeous and they were teenagers, so obviously the desire was there, but it had never been this absolute and mind blowing. _Naruto needed Sasuke like he needed air._ Now that he had experienced a taste of him he felt like he was going to die if he couldn’t have him.

Sasuke exhaled like he'd been holding his breath and turned his head to meet him in a brief kiss.

“Don’t lie to me,” he almost growled under his breath, directly in Naruto’s mouth. It was a warning.

Naruto chuckled breathlessly, amused and turned on by how aggressive and hot Sasuke was.

“As if I could,” he whispered, their lips meeting in another breathtaking kiss.

He dragged Sasuke against his chest once again, both hands around his waist, caressing his back.

Sasuke allowed this to happen and broke up the kiss to bite and lick, turning Naruto’s skin on fire. They both started rocking against each other again, their half formed erections rubbing together through the fabric of their pants.

Naruto ducked his head to kiss the side of Sasuke’s neck, teeth biting and lips sucking at the milky skin.

He tried again to slip one hand in the back of Sasuke’s shorts and this time no sign of protest came from his friend.

Sasuke wriggled slightly, pushing back against his hand. He was panting audibly and his skin was finally breaking a sweat. _He was so hot in Naruto’s arms that the blond was afraid they were going to melt._ Naruto wasn’t sure if it was a consequence of the fire chakra in his paths or purely a Sasuke thing, but he really liked the scorching feeling of him.

He slipped two fingers in between Sasuke’s tonic asscheeks, experimentally caressing along the crack to find the puckered hole.

Sasuke’s breath hitched and he threw his head back, baring his throat like a sacrificial animal.

Naruto took that as a good sign and laced his mouth lower on Sasuke’s jugular, circling his friend’s hole with gentle fingers.

“Put them in,” came Sasuke’s raspy voice, and Naruto left his neck attempting to see the expression on his face. Sasuke immediately leaned in to steal a deep kiss, not leaving him any chance to figure out his emotions.

Naruto did as he was told.

Cautiously, he probed the hole and slipped one pad inside, relishing in Sasuke’s low moan and the oscillating movements of his hips.

He gradually pressed the whole finger inside, moving it experimentally, but the easiness in which Sasuke accepted the penetration and rocked on the digit made Naruto realize that his friend had probably already done this before.

With another man.

A pang of jealousy pierced his chest at the thought, and Naruto bit down on Sasuke’s bottom lip, pressing the second finger inside without much care.

Sasuke also accepted this one without protesting, hissing in Naruto’s mouth for the bite he received but not stopping the movements of his pelvis.

His breath hitched whenever Naruto’s fingers hit a particular spot inside of him and Naruto scissored them, trying to stimulate that particular place as best as he could.

Naruto’s cock was fully erect by now and the view of Sasuke coming undone and rocking on his fingers had him leaking into his pants.

He had to have him.

There was no way back at this point.

Contracting his abs, Naruto rolled both himself and Sasuke so that his friend was laying on his back with Naruto half draped over him.

He nimbly sat up, both his hands immediately gripping the material of Sasuke’s shorts. Tugging them roughly, he dragged them down along Sasuke’s endless legs together with his friend’s underwear.

Sasuke didn’t protest the harsh treatment, but he actually whimpered and pressed his heels into the mattress, lifting his pelvis to facilitate the removal of clothing.

Sasuke’s erection sprung up, angry red and leaking, exactly like Naruto imagined his own appeared at the moment.

He had never had sex with a man before - never even desired it - but the bright side of being a pupil of Jiraiya was that he wasn’t completely clueless.

He leaned down to kiss the wet head of Sasuke’s erection, tasting the saltiness of his friends precome with the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke’s hips undulated, trying to follow the heat of Naruto’s mouth.

Reluctantly, Naruto sat back on his heels, removing his sweaty t-shirt in a smooth movement.

Sasuke’s legs lewdly spread for him, and to Naruto it was like getting struck by lightning.

With trembling hands he undid the button of his pants, pushing them down his thighs together with the underwear, just enough to get them out of the way.

He gripped Sasuke firmly behind his bent knees and slid him roughly across the mattress and almost into his lap.

He didn’t know what was happening to him, and quite frankly, neither did he care. Sex had always been loving, slow and gentle with Hinata. Naruto had always thought that somehow he owed her, and had come to the point of considering any wild or lewd thoughts toward her disrespectful.

With Sasuke he couldn’t keep his hands off him. Every part of Sasuke’s body was to be explored, skin had do be bitten, sweat to be poured and mixed.

Naruto had this raw, burning need to pin Sasuke down and own him, to break him and rebuild him. It was frightening and oddly energizing at the same time.

Sasuke raised his hips teasingly in Naruto’s lap, planting his heels into the mattress and grinding his ass against Naruto’s pubes.

The friction had Naruto hissing and spanking him - he had to be out of his mind for sure.

He took a hold of one of Sasuke’s lean ankles and rested the leg against his shoulder.

Bowing himself, he pushed Sasuke’s shirt up, exposing perfectly defined abs and a toned chest, the pink nipples making an endearing contrast with the milky skin. He rubbed one nub between his fingers, feeling it harden under his pads, and at the same time enveloped as much as he could take of Sasuke’s erection in his mouth.

His friend whimpered cutely, trying to wiggle his hips out of Naruto’s steel grip, but Naruto didn’t relent. He released Sasuke’s angry cock only to tilt Sasuke’s pelvis up even more and lick along the boy’s perineum, down to the puckered hole, stimulating the area with his tongue.

Sasuke trembled visibly, hips rocking helplessly and his free leg trying to kick Naruto’s teasing mouth away.

“Naruto,” Sasuke called breathlessly, and Naruto had never heard Sasuke’s voice sound like that. It was extremely erotic, needy, impatient...almost begging.

He released his grip and leaned over his friend with his upper body, right hand rummaging noisily into the nightstand.

He had almond oil in there from the last time he had given Hinata’s feet a massage, he figured he could put the thing to good use.

Retrieving the bottle, he removed the cap with his mouth and poured a thin dribble of oil on his cock and Sasuke’s asshole. He abandoned the bottle somewhere - who cared - and took a hold of Sasuke’s toned thighs instead, marvelling at the feeling of Sasuke’s hand suddenly reaching out to stroke him, guiding the erection to his hole.

Sasuke’s hips lifted and Naruto pushed in slowly, but in one go.

The pressure and the hotness were incredible. If Naruto had thought that Sasuke was burning up by touching his skin outside, it was nothing - literally nothing - compared to how his insides felt. He couldn’t stifle the guttural moan that escaped his throat at the sensation.

Sasuke didn’t leave him any time to adjust, immediately starting to rock gently around Naruto’s erection.

Carefully, Naruto lowered himself to cover Sasuke’s body completely, abruptly overwhelmed by the desire to kiss him. They shared a wet and sloppy kiss as Naruto started moving inside him, rocking down in firm, ample shoves and pressing him into the mattress.

Sasuke’s legs lifted automatically to lace behind Naruto’s lower back, guiding his movements and at the same time using him as a leverage to meet every thrust.

Sasuke’s hand was placed in between Naruto’s shoulder blades, alternatively scratching and caressing the sweaty skin.

It was impossible to describe the feelings. Naruto’s mind was short circuiting, a ball of heavy, sticky emotions, repressed by who knew how long,  exploding in his chest.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke’s neck, marking him, listening to every gasp and pant his friend made. The fact that Sasuke wasn’t loud, but somehow restricted and quiet also in bed, made every small moan Naruto managed to coax out of him even more satisfying. They moved together perfectly, complimenting each other like they did during a fight.

Thinking about it with a clear mind, Naruto would have probably admitted they had always been way better at communicating with their bodies compared to words. Was this maybe bound to happen? Naruto didn’t know.

Sasuke’s hand descended along Naruto’s back, tracing the contours of the contracting muscles with curious fingers. It stopped at Naruto’s ass, which was gripped and pressed down, Sasuke silently asking for harsher thrusts and a rougher treatment.

Naruto practically roared against Sasuke’s skin, lifting himself up on his arms to put more strength into his movements, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall with  loud _clanks_.

Sasuke’s mouth fell open, his hand sliding down Naruto’s side and moving to circle his own dick, stroking it at the rhythm of Naruto’s thrusts.

From his new position above him, Naruto could see Sasuke’s face perfectly, and it was doing weird things to his loins.

Rationally, Naruto knew that Sasuke was handsome. It was there for everyone to see and impossible not to notice. But the way Sasuke looked while lost in pleasure, eyes closed with long lashes caressing high cheekbones, red lips parted and hair a mess, it was something straight out of Naruto’s most secret fantasies.

Naruto slowed down his movements, still putting the same vigor behind each thrust but trying to be more precise, aiming for Sasuke’s special spot all the time.

He earned a breathless sob, Sasuke’s chest covering in goosebumps and his nipples standing even harder.

Naruto shifted one hand to pull at a lock of black air, forcing Sasuke to face him.

“Open your eyes,” he commanded, his voice low and almost feral.

Sasuke’s lashes fluttered and he obeyed, revealing lust filled, wet eyes completely blown by the pupils.

A half moan-half growl was ripped out of Naruto at the sight, his hips slapping forward even harder, pushing Sasuke up on the mattress and the bed against the wall.

First he saw the orgasm in Sasuke’s eyes, lashes fluttering and the surface glazing over.

His friend sucked in a sharp breath, arching up to press even closer to Naruto, mouth falling open like a blooming flower. Then, he stopped breathing entirely.

His full body shivered and trembled around Naruto as pleasure washed over him, but Naruto didn’t stop moving, hypnotized by the sight.

He lowered himself to plant a kiss on Sasuke’s open mouth and his friend seemed to recover, sucking in a deep breath directly from Naruto's own.

The kiss intensified, Sasuke still shaking but gripping Naruto’s cock tightly, and Naruto knew that it was over. He only had a second to enjoy the familiar tingle in his balls that preceded the orgasm, hot pleasure hitting hard and forcing him to release inside Sasuke.

He kept rolling his hips gently as he enjoyed the pleasure wave, Sasuke’s body sensually following his movements.

Breathing hard both from the high and the exertion, he hid his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke’s chest was also rising and falling fast, lulling Naruto in a post-coital sleepy haze.

Only when he started to shiver from the sweat drying on his skin did he shift from his comfortable position, propping himself up on one arm.

He immediately noticed that both his and Sasuke’s belly were covered in semen, which actually made sense since Sasuke had come between them.

Quietly, he kneeled between Sasuke’s legs, not mustering the courage to look at his friend in the eyes.

“Sorry...I came inside,” he muttered sheepishly, quite ashamed he hadn’t been able to prevent it.

He looked down where he was delicately removing his spent cock from Sasuke’s pliant hole. Sperm immediately oozed out from the passage as Sasuke contracted the muscles, and Naruto knew his cheeks must be beet red from embarrassment.

In the haste of sinking into Sasuke, the thought of wearing a condom didn’t even cross his mind.

Sasuke’s hand appeared, the long, pale fingers caressing the perineum and reaching the pinkish hole. They collected some of Naruto’s sperm and Naruto’s gaze followed them, mesmerized, as they slid back over Sasuke’s flat abdomen, over his chest and his neck, until they disappeared between Sasuke’s bruised lips.

Sasuke’s eyes looked playful, the expression on his face satisfied and sated. He sucked his fingers clean of Naruto’s semen, locking eyes with Naruto the whole time.

“Holy damn,” Naruto breathed, almost not believing his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed Sasuke’s sinful mouth, tasting himself on his friend’s tongue.

Naruto rolled them gently to the side, landing on his back in a relatively clean portion of mattress and bringing Sasuke to lay on his chest.

Sasuke’s body fit against him perfectly, sensual and languid in the embrace.

Reverently, Naruto’s hands caressed up and down his friend’s back, sliding lower to massage the firm ass. He let his fingers slip inside Sasuke’s slickened hole once in a while, lazily fingering him only because he could.

Sasuke kept his ass nicely raised up, not shying away from the attentions but at the same time snuggling in the curve between Naruto’s neck and shoulder as if he was fighting off sleep.

Nobody said a word except the occasional moan or sigh, but they stayed curled up together until sleep claimed them.

 

Naruto woke up to someone knocking repeatedly on his front door. His bed was very warm and smelled like sex and like something very soothing and familiar, but he was laying alone.

Still half asleep and with his joints protesting for the abrupt stretch, Naruto forced himself in a sitting position, rubbing his face tiredly with both his hands.

Despite the understandable sleepiness for some reason his body felt very good, galvanized and almost buzzing with restrained energy.

Only when he realized he was naked under the covers and suspiciously sticky, memories from the previous night slowly floated back to him.

 _Fuck_.

He was left to stare at his ruffled, stained sheets in disbelief.

 _He_ _had_ sex _with_ _his_ _best_ _friend_.

And it had been...it had been…

The knocking at his door resumed and Naruto stood up to tuck himself into his - now dirty - pants and retrieve a clean t-shirt to wear.

Once steady on his legs, he made a quick check of his small apartment, only attesting that, like his chakra already warned him, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

He sighed, a nasty sensation setting in the pit of his stomach at the confirmation.

Where had Sasuke gone this early in the morning?

What if he had ruined everything and Sasuke had left him again - possibly forever?

“Naruto?” the person outside his door sounded worried, probably feeling suspicious by how long Naruto was taking to get it open.

Naruto went to the entryway and turned the keys in the lock, peeking outside to find a nicely dressed Hinata standing on his porch.

“Hi,” she smiled, shuffling her feet a little as though she was feeling embarrassed.

Naruto blinked, his brain not providing any answer to offer her and his heart too preoccupied with Sasuke to really care.

“Were you still sleeping? I thought we could go out and catch some breakfast together, since we are both out of duty today…”

Her tone was gentle and accommodating and, rationally, there was nothing wrong in her desire to spend some of her freetime with her _boyfriend_.

Naruto’s stomach clenched unpleasantly at the idea.

Not receiving any answer, his girlfriend started to fidget rather uncomfortably, bringing her little hands together, close to her chest.

“Oh, did you maybe have plans already?” she asked politely.

The pang of undiluted pain that assaulted Naruto almost forced him to bend in a half, his knees trembling.

 _It_ _felt_ _wrong_. Something about this, about Hinata waiting for him on his porch to have a romantic date together was making Naruto feel sick.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

“No, I... no…” he hesitated, still feeling like not enough air was reaching his lungs.

“It’s just…” Hinata smiled encouragingly, her cheeks already coloring in anticipation.

A fresh image of Sasuke’s small smile flashed up in Naruto’s mind and it was like a punch in the stomach.

 _It_ _was_ _wrong_.

Unconsciously he took a step back inside the apartment.

 _All about this was_ _so_ _wrong_.

Inside his house, he could still smell Sasuke everywhere.

 _He_ _and_ _Hinata_ _were_ _expected_ _to_ _marry_ _soon_.

Naruto’s hands started shaking as bile rose up his throat, a wave of nausea hitting him with a vengeance.

Kind as ever, Hinata immediately stepped toward him, hands outstretched and a worried frown on her face, her lips moving to say something like--

“Are you okay?”

Naruto run toward his bathroom as if his life depended on it, knelt down on the floor in front of the toilet and heaved.

He threw up a tiny bit of what was still in his stomach since his yesterday’s dinner, but he kept on heaving up saliva for several minutes, images of Sasuke from their day spent together, following one another in his head.

It was like watching a photographic album in his head, every detail captured and embedded in his memory: the small smile playing on Sasuke’s face when he was happy and relaxed. His focused expression as he dodged one of Naruto’s blows while fighting, his pink lips delicately parting against the decorated ceramic cup to drink some sake, the spark of mischief shining in Sasuke’s eyes as they teased each other, _Sasuke’s_ _face_ _lost_ _in_ _the_ _throes_ _of_ _pleasure_ _as_ _his_ _orgasm_ _hit_ _him_.

Together with the images, came the memory of how amazing being with Sasuke had been, how deeply and desperately Naruto had desired to be together, how breathless he had felt while mixing together with him.

If Sasuke had refused him, the previous night, Naruto didn’t know what he would have done.

 _When_ _Sasuke_ _wasn’t_ _with_ _him_ , _his_ _heart_ _was empty_.

He heaved one last time, his stomach protesting for the mistreatment, then hastily cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

As soon as he regained his breath, he started laughing.

He never knew a realization could be this painful, but at least now he understood what real love was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> This was totally self indulgent, I admit it. And it was long, veeery long (I blame my word-vomiting-sickness).  
> Anyway, I was slightly frightened to attempt a story in canon, because I think the characters are really complex and I didn't want to make them sound weird or ooc. In the end, since I've been thinking about this small plot for a long time (actually since I accidentally saw that monstruosity called "The Last") I decided to give it a go.
> 
> Morning sickness is normaly the first symptom of pregnancy, so it somehow reveals a future addition to the family. Naruto is certainly not pregnant here, but we can say he got a huge revelation nonetheless, can't we? I always found it funny how the boy sometimes appeared in denial of his - very obvious - feelings.
> 
> If you have a couple of seconds, I would love to hear your impressions about the story and your interpretation of canon in the comment section below.  
> How do you deal with the Naru/Hina couple?  
> Hearing from you guys gives me life :3


End file.
